Andy
Andy & Chris are the protagonists from the Eddsworld comic series Super Average. They are duo of superheroes with abilities of telekinesis and stretching their bodies; however, their ignorance and sadistic methods usually cause more damage than accidents or villains they try to stop together. History One day, the plane loses three of their engines and is about to fall down on the park. The vehicles is suddenly stopped two meters above the ground by Andy and his telekinetic powers, just like the real hero. However, the thing Andy and his friend Chris do then isn't heuristic at all: Chris orders two hot-dogs in the cart and gives one to Andy, causing him to drop the plane right on the cart. The duo obviously doesn't care about that at all and leaves the park, talking about Andy's incomprehensible appetite. The two "superheroes" are sent to the Mayor who accuses them for putting 63 people in the hospital because of the plane crash they prevented and then caused. Angry Andy and Chris attempt to defend themselves, as they once stopped the evil litterer - by breaking his two arms and setting him on fire. He survived and is now heavily injured, but the duo doesn't seem to care much about that. That is enough even for the Mayor and he orders them to leave his city immediately, in order to avoid other catastrophes. Irate Andy is about to insult him when he sneezes, causing the Mayor's office table to fly through the window and crush a pedestrian (with some people). This "accident" eventually leads the duo to leave the city. At the train station, Andy and Chris aren't very happy. Andy remembers how they once kicked the giant lizard, sending it on the library and making everyone angry. They, however, hope to find the other city and get its citizens' love, riches and ladies. Unfortunately, they miss their train. When Andy complains that they will have to wait an hour for another train, Chist stretches his arms, catches the train that's recently left and drags it back to the boarding platform. The duo enters the train, much to other's passengers' surprise. Other works Other pictures of Andy and Chris also shows the duo's ignorance, laziness and inability to control their own powers. They once play finger gun fight with another guy and mistakenly shoot him dead. Another time, the duo is at the beach, eating and looking for "bikini babies", totally ignoring the giant crayfish which is destroying the ship near to them. Trivia *''Super Average'' was originally meant to be a video created by Edd Gould and Thomas Ridgewell, but it was never produced due Edd's cancer and passing in 2012. Later that year, the idea was revived and Super Average became a comic series drawn by Katey 'Red' Harding. External links *http://anartistcalledred.deviantart.com/gallery/37700613 The comic series] Navigation Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil